


The Vending Machine

by hostilecrayon



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Community: blind_go, Drabble, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/pseuds/hostilecrayon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sai ponders the concept of a vending machine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vending Machine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Blind Go.

**The Vending Machine**

Sai never does understand the innermost workings of a vending machine. I mean, it takes your money and then people push these weird buttons, and somehow that makes a cold drink pop out?! And they even have ones that make the drink hot! Is there a bunch of ice in some? Is there a fire in others? And how do they manage to have ones with both ice and a fire?! Plus, it's a box! This can't be safe! When he tells Hikaru about his serious concerns – and shouldn’t Hikaru be alerting somebody? – he laughs hard enough to make people stare and mumbles something unintelligible about something called fridged air, just confusing Sai all the more.


End file.
